The Kitsune and The Tora
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: This is a one shot of my OC Takashi and fem Naruto also known to as Natsume in many diffrent settings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Black here with a different Naruto one shot chapter with Fem Naruto also known as Naruko or Natsume to me with my OC Takashi **

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter. 1 Night Talking **

**Konoha 2:30 A.m **

A lone figure was sleeping on the king size bed all spread out mumbling every once in a while. The lone figure heard a knock on his window. The lone figure shot up and out of bed walked over towards the window to reveal his best female friend the Yondaime Hokage's and Red Death's daughter Natsume Uzumaki Namikaze. The lone figure signs for the up tenth time as he let her in his apartment.

"Thanks Takashi you're a life savior." Natsume said to the lone figure now known to as Takashi.

Takashi got a good look at his friend. Natsume had long blonde hair that ends at mid back, sapphire blue eyes, full red pouty lips, three whisker marks on each side, earrings that he got her for her birthday a month ago, a light blue tank top that hugged her hour glass figure, and white short shorts that stops a mid thigh.

Natsume too got a good look at her long time friend/secret crush. Takashi had long wild raven black hair(A/N: Kind of like Kagura's hair style but with black hair instead of red from Aquarion Evol), amethyst eyes, a necklace that had a tigers head that she got him for his birthday 4 months ago, a white T-shirt, and black sleep pants.

"It's fine Natsu so what are they arguing about now?" Takashi asked his long time friend who tackles him to his bed. Takashi signs for the eleventh time as he had a hunch that her parents were arguing again. After a few minutes of sobbing Natsume soon calms down to tell him what happened.

"They were arguing over saying Dad shouldn't put me in an arrange marriage with Kiba Inuzuka, Mom was pissed off saying that Tsume Kiba's mom was a friend of hers and didn't agree with him to marry him." Natsume said as Takashi eyebrow twitch by hearing that damn perverts name.

"_Okay who in their right fucking mind is stupid enough to marry that idiot especially since she broke up with Sasuke three weeks ago after she found out that he was cheating on her with my now ex girlfriend Sakura_." Takashi thought as he remembered that day like it was only yesterday.

"I'm sure that he may have his reasons heck for all we know is that he probably could of been drunk off his ass." Takashi said as she giggled in his chest while Takashi rubbed her back to calm her down.

"True though I'm not ready for that yet." Natsume said as she grow silent at that. Takashi signs since she said the same thing to Sasuke and Sakura to him.

Takashi was still trying to figure out what went wrong in their relationships with the two people who cheated on them. Heck he was gonna propose to Sakura since they have been dating for 5 years. Then all of a sudden both Natsume and him caught them in bed together. Since then the two friends were by eachother's sides.

"Yeah so how are you holding up Taka?" Natsume said using her nickname for him making him blush. While Takashi picked her up making her epp and took her to the top of the bed with her sitting in his lap making her blush causing Takashi to grin a bit in victory.

"I'm fine Natsu though I should be asking you the same huh." Takashi said making her blush more. Natsume signs in defeat after all she never could tell him a lie.

"Not good I'm still a little hurt." Natsume said as Takashi leans forward a bit. "But." Takashi said while Natsume reaches out and cups his cheek.

"But I have you to protect me now after all we are best friends right." Natsume said whispering the last part hoping that he didn't hear it. He did.

"Of course I will protect you after all if I didn't then your dad will most definitely kill me." Takashi said as he leans into her touch.

"I know but sometimes dad is pretty protective of me even more ever since I broke up with that duck ass." Natsume said yelling at the last part in anger.

Takashi pulled her closer to him making her blush since she forgot how her long time friend was like someone she wants to be with but, couldn't find the voice in her to say how she truly felt about the raven haired young man holding her.

"Well you can't blame him after all you are his only daughter." Takashi said as Natsume smiled a bit at that fact since both of her parents were either to busy or to tired to give her a younger sibling.

"True though I do wish that they didn't argue every 5 seconds over the stupidest things sometimes." Natsume said as Takashi let a grin spread across his lips.

"As tempting as that maybe you have got to a might that it is entertaining watching them fight." Takashi said trying to hold back a chuckle as he remembered most of those fights when they were younger.

Natsume was trying but failing not to smile at some memories of her parents arguments. True that her parents arguing was entertaining but then again it was how she meet Takashi.

"Hey Taka do you remember how we met?" Natsume asked the raven haired young man who blinked at her.

"Yeah if my memory serves me correctly we met at the park one day just about everyone wanted to play with you." Takashi said as he remembered him training with a wooden sword while Natsume smiled up at him.

"True but the only reason why they wanted to play with me was because I was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and savior of the village." Natsume said as Takashi runs his hands through her beautiful long blonde hair.

"And yet you noticed that I wasn't even paying attention to you until you literally got in front of me when I was about to bring my wooden sword down." Takashi said as she blushed in embarrassment.

The two both started laughing as they remembered the event ending with him walking her home and to explain to her parents what happened to her forehead witched had a red mark on it. The wooden sword on the other hand was broken in half.

To this day her parents always made sure that they didn't get into any trouble. Especially when they were both only 7 years old. The only time they did get in trouble was at the academy when they fell asleep leaning against one another since they both knew what was being thought for the day.

The two were inseparable until Natsume's 10th birthday. Takashi couldn't make since it was the same time as he was supposed to awaken his bloodline. They haven't spoken to each other for 4 years until they were both on the same team along with their ex's at that time. During the wave mission Natsume almost got hit by Zabuza's sword until Takashi pushed her out of the way. When they got to Tazuna's home it was only a couple of hours until they started to yell at each other. After the yelling had stopped they were hugging each other while crying. When they returned to the village Minato and Kushina were glad that they were back to being friends again well Minato was Kushina was beating with Tsunade on when they would get together.

The second time was when Sasuke left the village for Orochimaru to gain power to kill his older brother. They both blamed each other for letting him escape. When Natsume left to train with Jiraiya, Takashi went and joined Anbu the same day. 2 1/2 years later Natsume came back stronger than before. Takashi became Anbu captain and was asked to watch the matched between Natsume and Sakura against Kakashi. Takashi wasn't stupid he along with Minato and Kushina knew that Kakashi was holding back. After the fight was over everyone noticed Takashi in his Anbu clothes but didn't know if it was him since everyone minus Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, and clan heads blamed him for letting Sasuke escape.

A month later after Natsume came back Minato called Takashi and Natsume to his office for a mission to the land of spring to deliver a message. About half way there they were ambushed by Iwa shinobi. Both were blown off the cliff but Takashi shielded her from the impact. When they reached an abandoned cave Natsume dragged the unconscious Takashi to the cave. When she removed his Tora (Tiger) Anbu mask she was shocked that the boy that she was desperate to see after so long was right in front of her all along. A few hours later until Takashi gains conscious he takes in his surroundings until he stops at Natsume's sleeping figure in the corner shivering cause she was still wearing her wet clothes. Takashi preyed that when she wakes up was that she doesn't kill him. Quickly taking off her wet clothes and trying not to peek but failing badly until he grabs a spear blanket that he unsealed from his left hand and wrapped her up in it and pulled her sleeping form to his embrace and leans to the back of the cave wall.

Hours later Natsume woke up and saw that she was in Takashi's embrace instead of freaking out she lays her on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. After waking up yelling at each other to hugging and crying. Since then they were both backed to friends.

They looked at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand witched showed 6:00 am on it. The two agreed to go to sleep. They both got under the covers. Takashi has his right arm bent behind his head with Natsume laying on it, his left arm around her slender waist, her back to his musclier chest. "Good night Natsu/Taka." They both said in unison before they drifted away to dream land but not with one thought in their heads. "_I'll tell him/her how I feel another time_." They both thought as they went to sleep with dreams of imagination.

**Okay that's a rap people moving on to the next chapter witch I have a great idea for. I do hope that you enjoy it I know that probably isn't my best work but I'll be sure to update it later. If you have any questions please do pm me I'll answer the best of my abilities. Black out is out peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Black here with another drama filled chapter. Now who is ready for some jealousy? **

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 2. Jealousy **

**Natsume's POV**

**Konoha Hospital **

I was walking home from my team training when I saw my best male friend Takashi being kissed by one of my friends Gaia (**Fem Gaara**). I felt something I never felt before the site in front of me. I soon ran from the scene.

**Uzumaki Namikaze Household **

I ran into my house, past my parents, into my room, and jumped onto my bed with tears running down my face. I felt so betrayed by my two friends I mean Takashi has been my best male friend since we were 7 now 19 and Gaia I met her at the Chunin Exams. I heard a knock on my window. I looked up to see that it was Kabu one of Takashi's tiger summoning.

Kabu was a white tiger with black stripes, blue eyes. Takashi always lets Kabu (**Cub**) stay with me since Takashi first summoned him. Didn't help that she was fawn of the little cub her own self.

I got up to let her into my room until a black blur was lunched into my room screaming. I looked at Kabu and she looked back at me with a surprised look on her face. I soon turned to the blur that entered my room in order to see that it was Takashi who hit my bookshelf and that a certain orange book was on his head opened. I see him rubbing his sore back for a bit before he got up onto his feet.

"Sorry about that Natsu, Gaia throw me here after she told me that she got a date with Lee this morning." I heard him say as I tried to keep my surprise look on my face from showing up. Before I knew it I tackled him back into the bookshelf making him groan.

"Hey is their something wrong Natsu?" He asked while I held on to him for a bit longer.

"No, I'm just worried that you might have gotten hurt is all." I said as he looks at me before rolling his eyes at me.

"Okay spill what really happened cause I was trained by that perverted Neko to figure out if someone is lying." He said as I looked him in the eyes remembering his old teacher that could equal in speed as my dad.

"Nothing okay I just don't want to talk about it." I said as I didn't want him to know of what I saw earlier today between him and Gaia.

"I take it that you saw Gaia kissing my cheek?" I heard him say as he started chuckling.

I looked up at him in shocked before he drew me closer to his chest.

"You do remember that I can sense you and also Raiko can sense Kasumi as well." He said as I soon blushed in embarrassment for gotten that his Zanpakuto spirit a tiger with electric blue fur with white stripes, purple eyes could sense the tail beast.

"I do remember it just slips my mind sometimes." I said as he got a knowing look in his eyes.

"So then Natsu I hope that you won't jealous then cause of a miss understanding. I felt myself blushing red from head to toe.

"No I was not jealous I was concerned that you might do something perverted to her is all." I said as I heard him chuckling at my poor excuse of a lie.

"Hey if I wanted to do something perverted I would do that to you, Ino, Temari if she doesn't have her fan, Tenten without her weapons, Shizune, Tsunade if I don't send Jiraiya first to be sacrifice, Yugito, and Hinata if she ever let's go of that crush she has of you." I heard him say as I started laughing at him. He looks down at me with his own smile. After I calmed down I looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes who stairs at my sapphire blue eyes.

"True but you so can't get Ino, Temari, Tenten." I said as I saw a look of amusement planted on his face.

"Is that a challenge Natsu cause you know that I don't back down from a challenge?" I heard him ask as I looked at him. I soon felt that feeling again stupid mom for getting me ideas in my head. Before I knew what I said my parents came into the room with many different weapons from kuni to bo staff.

I rubbed my aching head in annoyance something that only Takashi notice.

"Natsume what happened we heard something not to long ago and why is Takashi here?" I heard my dad asked as my mom had a little amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry about that Minato, Kushina, Gaia pretty much threw me for some reason." I heard Takashi said as my parents relaxed when they heard him.

"Oh okay any who were about to have lunch want to join us you two." I heard my mom ask as on cue both my and Takashi's stomachs growled. We both started to rub the back of our heads sheepishly.

Everyone went down stairs to the dining room to eat but not before Takashi asked me if I was challenging him. Maybe I am or maybe I wasn' but, that's for me to know while he figures it out.

**Okay that's a rap people now moving on to the next chapter. If you have any questions please pm me and I'll answer it the best of my abilities. Black out peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Black here with another drama filled chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload the new chapter been busy with my new job so any who this has been on my mind for a while so figured what the heck so here it is. **

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 3: Forbidden Love **

**Konaha**

**Natsume's POV**

I was sitting in my old rusted down apartment thinking about "him" again. The boy I met on my 2 1/2 training trip to get stronger to get Sasuke back from that gay snake pedophile Orochimaru. His name is Takashi Kurosawa the Lightning Tiger of Kumo, the god of death, and etc.

He was my first and only guy that I ever grew feelings for. Jiraiya would sometimes tease me about saying that what goes around comes around. I grew comfortable when I'm around him. His wild raven black hair flowing in the wild, exotic amethyst eyes, a black sleeveless hoodie over a blue T-shirt that shows his broad chest, black Anbu style pants that were loose on him, black fingerless gloves that held his soft hands from the world.

The more I was apart from him the more my chest would ack not in pain but as if it was telling to go back to him. The Kyuubi or rather Kasumi would send me wild dreams of Takashi and me or Takashi, me, and Kasumi getting wild with eachother. We would send letters to each other through our summonings.

I asked Tsunade what this feeling I got in my chest meant when I got back to Konoha. All she did was smile and told me was that I was in love. But since our village hates each other it will make things difficult for us to be together. I felt like that book that both Jiraiya and Tsunade made me read called Romeo and Juliet. I know that I'm not dense like most people believed that I am but I'm not interested in Hinata since I don't swing that way nor do I have feelings for Sasuke. I just wanted to complete my goal of becoming Hokage and to complete my dream of one day starting a family with Takashi. I just wish that it wasn't forbidden to love a Kumo shinobi.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Kumo**

**Takashi's POV**

I was looking out of the window of my apartment looking at the sunset at reminds me so much of the first girl that I ever loved more than anything. I miss her long wavy blonde hair that was done into pigtails, beautiful sapphire blue eyes, exotic whisker marks on her cheeks, her orange hideous jumpsuit that hid her beautiful flawless skin from me.

I've heard a lot of things about Natsume when I met her at an abandoned training ground. She looked lost on something so I let my curiosity drawn me to her. She was puzzled on a scroll on taijutsu so being the nice guy that I was I helped her when she wasn't busy training with Killer Bee.

I knew that I shouldn't have fallen so much in love with her but she wasn't like other girls I've met in my life. Her personality is what drawn me to her in the first place. I didn't care if she had a other grown plush toy sealed into her all I know is that I need her in my life. I never had a dream until I met her. My dream was to one day start a family with her. I just wished that it wasn't forbidden to love a Konoha Kunoichi.

**Okay that's a rap people I hoped that you enjoyed it. I do hope that I can get more time to write more for this fic. Anywho if you have a suggestion for a scenario that's not about betrayal, cheating, abuses, rape stuff like that I'll see what I can do. Also if want a scenario like a crossover but it will depend on the crossover. If you have any questions or comments please pm me I'll answer the best of my abilities. Any who Black out peace. **


End file.
